March 15th
by Alex Ayase
Summary: They share the same birthday, but what happens when one of Crocker's experiments backfires on him while teaching abroad at otonokizaka high.
**March 15th**

I obviously don't own any of these characters, so no copyright whatever and stuff.

Idk how this fanfic stuff works so lemon 18+, rated Ma and stuff.

Umi X

Crocker-sensei has been at Otonokizaka high for a few months, due to a special program for teaching English. After class Umi Sonoda, being the stereotypical model Asian student, went to wish a happy birthday. As the final bell rang, she gathered her belongings and went to 's desk, " **Crocker-sensei, happy birthday! Did you know it's my birthday as well?** " She exclaimed. Mr. Crocker was fumbling through some things in his shelf and looked up with a disgusted look, " **Happy? Umi-chan, this is the worst day of my life, I can't believe someone else shares such a horrible day to be born on...** " He said while crouching back down to go through his shelf. Umi was surprised by the teacher's gloom and doom up in this room. It seems as though, at one point, he was broken instantly. She decided to change the subject, " **so uh, sensei... What are you looking for?** " she asked. He gave an exasperated sigh, " **I have to take advantage of some Japanese technology while I'm here. I build devices for... uhh... c-capturing certain creatures.** " He stammered. Umi gave a puzzled look, " **so then what are you looking for?** " She questioned. He pulled out a plugged test tube, " **ahh, found it. This formula I came up with will help fuel one of the machines I've been working on, now I just need to see how metal reacts with it. Let me just drop a paper clip inside.** " he stated while carefully opening the top of the test tube. He sat down to brace his body carefully while opening the tube, " **AWESOME SAUCE** " Honoka autistically blurted out, while bursting through the door. spilled the tube in shock She pointed at Umi, " **Umi-chan c'mon I have to take you to my shop for some special red bean paste for your birthday!** " She shouted. Just then, Mr. Crocker leaped up, " **AAAGGGGHHHHHH** " he screamed at the top of his lungs.

((Lemon start warning)) He was holding his crotch where the contents of the test tube had spilled. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock, " **Honoka-chan get the nurse for Crocker-sensei, fast!** " Umi snapped at Honoka. As Honoka dashed away, Umi's pussy started getting wet as she saw Mr. Crocker with an intense erection. She noticed Crocker had an unusual glazed look in his eye and tightened her legs, " **oh no, I always try to keep my sex drive down, because I'm such a slut. I can't think of anything but being filled right now. I wish I was at least a nice girl like Eli, who would only have sex with someone she truly loved.** " she thought to herself, while juices started flowing onto her panties. Mr. Crocker didn't say a word and advanced towards Umi. She backed up and leaned on a desk, " ** _no this isn't happening. I want this, but I don't... It's easier to just masturbate with the edge of my bow when I'm alone in archery._** " she continued thinking to herself. Crocker made advances towards her as she started sitting up on the desk behind her. He spread open her legs and Umi really had soaked panties as if they were drowned in the ocean. He lifted her skirt up more and spread her drenched panties to one side. He ripped open her buttoned blouse with one hand and let loose his throbbing member with the other. Umi's breasts were particularly perky and moving up and down as her chest was heaving with dry breaths. He started putting in the tip and slamming repeatedly into her, noticing that it was with ease, since Umi was already too loose. He laid her down on the desk and continued thrusting. Umi wrapped her arms around him, as she was already close to cumming, since she has made herself hornier and hornier by being such a hoebag. She gripped harder and nibbled on Crocker's neck-ear, " **cum inside, Crocker-sensei, I need it so bad.** " she whispered to him. Umi started losing herself to the pleasure as usual, " **I don't want this part shown, I'm so horny my sluttiness is FAIRLY TRANSPARENT!** " she yelled. Mr. Crocker returned to himself upon hearing that, but then exploded inside her, " **FAIRY GODPARENTS!** " he yelled as he orgasmed and jerked both bodies around the room in an exorcism manner. Umi was satisfied by this and came twice, " **OH FUCK MUFFINS!** "she yelled upon climax. END

PS: someone please boost this to "jmantime" it'd be amazing if he did this comic


End file.
